


Steam

by dirtymalecelebs



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Armpit Kink, Ass Juices, Barebacking, Bottom Justin, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Large Cock, M/M, Rimming, Socks, Sweat, Tights, Top KJ, Ultra Hardcore, Watersports, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymalecelebs/pseuds/dirtymalecelebs
Summary: Justin Bieber is a gym rat at his local gym and he is trying to get the attention from fellow workout buddy KJ Apa. Finally, he hits the mark.





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by me specially for [dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com](http://dirtymalecelebs.tumblr.com/), written by [ bieberscunt](https://celebrityfagfakes.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> (x) stands for a reference pic. Open it in a new window (right-click >> open link in new tab) to see the pic, so you're not redirected from this page. Reference pics give you the right image while reading the story.

Justin always admired KJ’s muscle toned body, and he always desired the attention KJ got for his looks. He would always stare at KJ while training at the gym, and he was desperate to get closer to him. He was always a whore for anyone with a sculpted body. KJ was the one.

Justin was used to the gym, he knew how to use all of the equipment, and he was perfectly capable of working out without any assistance, but a hot sweaty body and a big bulge helping him didn’t make anything harder, except for his 8’ dick. Justin was on the rowing machine, and his tight white tank top was sticking to his sweaty body, with his hard nipples and pits exposed for the entire gym to see. KJ was cooling down nearby, and kept glancing over to Justin every so often, watching as the jock’s torso went back and forth, arm muscles bulging, and his entire body covered from head to toe in sweat. Justin kept returning KJ’s glances observing his body, and his defined muscles in his tight black t-shirt, his black shorts that clearly showed off his bulge, and his high black soccer socks which went perfectly with his strong muscular legs. Suddenly KJ bent over to get his water, showing off his jockstrap strings and the lower half of his ass cheeks ([x](https://i.imgur.com/5fBxPjx.jpg)). Justin began to struggle while watching, and started to grunt in order to get KJ’s attention. Hearing the noises, KJ stood up, turning around, and then witnessing Justin’s issue. “Don’t worry buddy, you’ve got this” KJ cheerfully said as he walked towards him.

KJ crouched down behind Justin, adjusting his shoulders. It was clear that Justin wanted to stop, but KJ urged him on. “You’re doing a really good job” he said, inches away from Justin’s face. His hands were slowly moving from Justin’s shoulders, down his solid biceps, and along his smooth arms, and onto his hands. KJ was now spooning Justin, helping him pull and retract ([x](http://zacefronsbf.tumblr.com/post/164299340646)), breathing heavily into his ear, and whispering “That’s a good boy, almost there, keep going”. KJ’s large bulge was grinding against Justin’s ass, packed into his yellow Purpose Tour shorts, white running tights and white Calvins. KJ’s voice and the intimate position instantly made Justin rock hard, with his shorts clearly bulging upwards. The bugle twitched every time Justin slid back onto KJ, leaking precum and causing a small wet patch to form in the centre of his shorts. KJ placed his hand under Justin’s pit, urging him to raise his arm and flash his armpit for him. Raising his arm Justin flexed, flashing his sweaty pit and making his biceps look twice bigger than before; letting KJ inhale and enjoy the musky scent.

KJ noticed the large shaft, and knew that he was the reason for it. He pushed himself against Bieber, causing him to let out a small moan. The dominant jock smirked at the sound, and whispered “In my locker room, 5 minutes” with a deep soft tone into Justin's ear. He slipped the pass-card into the waist of Justin’s shorts, and walked off, his ass bouncing as Justin sat there in the middle of the gym, attempting to hide his hard cock that was almost poking out of his shorts.

Adjusting his Adidas striped soccer socks ([x](https://i.imgur.com/cwMgCfW.png)) and stretching his sweaty balls ([x](http://zacefronsbf.tumblr.com/post/162056701351/justin-bieber-in-italy-june-18th)) through the shorts and tights, Justin entered KJ’s locker room, instantly surrounded by the smell of sweat. The room was hot and steamy because of the steam from the shower. He walked around the room, examining his surroundings, when suddenly, he saw KJ’s top, bundled up on the floor. He soon realised that there was a trail of clothing going around the corner, until he finally came to KJ, stood there in nothing but his black jockstrap and his black soccer socks. He was flexing and tensing his biceps, squeezing his pecs together. KJ looked up and grinned. “Like what you see, dude?” the hunk said, as his body glistened in the light. “I... I’m…”, Justin stuttered as his mind had gone blank at the sight of a smooth tight bod. “I’ll take that as a yes” KJ replied, as he strode towards Justin, and pinned him against the wall.

As a bottom, Justin loved to be treated rough, the feeling of submission and pleasing a dominant man made his mancunt throb. “You’re gonna do whatever I say, got it?” KJ questioned with his deep sexy voice. “Y-yea...” Justin replied, struggling not to cum at the thought of KJ and his perfectly sculpted body. KJ started getting closer and closer to Justin, until their lips connected. Their tongues were exploring each others mouths, spit switching between them. Suddenly, KJ grabbed Justin’s tank top and ripped it apart, dropping it on the floor. He grabbed Justin’s bulge, squeezing his balls, before sliding his shorts off, leaving Justin in nothing but his drenched Calvins and tights. Justin’s cock was poking KJ’s meaty bulge through the thin fabric of tights, so KJ grabbed Justin’s ass with both hands, and ripped a giant hole in the back of his bottoms. While Justin’s hands explored KJ’s body, KJ’s hands explored Justin’s ass, squeezing and separating his cheeks, rubbing his plump cunt, twitching whenever his big fingers slid around the wet rim.

KJ pulled away and stared are the bottom devilishly. He grabbed Justin’s hair and pulled his head into his armpit. “Take a good whiff, smell that musk” KJ uttered, biting his lip as Justin pushed his head deeper into KJ’s pit. KJ started to moan as the hunk began to lick the sweat and suck on his skin. Justin’s entire face was buried, and surrounded by the tantalizing scent. He spread his tongue out and dragged his face along his entire armpit, licking the hairs as his tongue became covered in sweat. Once all the sweat on the armpit had been cleaned off by the thirsty boy, he switched to the other armpit. His tongue twisting between the hairs and crevices in his armpit. He began to take long licks along KJ’s biceps, stopping to kiss the areas where he had licked. Soon he began to go lower down KJ’s body, kissing his pecs, sucking his nipples, licking in between the abs on the muscled jock body, until Justin had got on his knees and arrived at the black jockstrap. Justin proceeded to bite the waistline and tug down, making it slip under his smooth balls and hung uncut cock, which flopped down and hit Justin in the face. The New Zealandian boy grasped it and started to smack Justin with it, rubbing it all over his face and along his lips. “Open wide and enjoy” KJ said with a grin, as he pried open Justin’s lips and started to slowly push his cock inside his mouth. Justin wrapped his lips around KJ’s 8 inch shaft, enjoying the feeling as KJ went deeper and deeper into Justin's mouth. His lips were spreading wider with each inch, the monster cock felt like it would never end. Eventually, Justin’s head met the base of KJ’s dick, he had managed to take the entire thick beast. Justin attempted to pull away so he could breathe, but KJ grabbed the back of his head, pulling him tight and letting him gag on the uncut prick.

Once Justin’s throat learnt to accept his cock, KJ started to pull out and push back in, beginning to thrust slowly, allowing Justin to enjoy the taste and experience. KJ picked up the pace, getting quicker and rougher, Justin held onto KJ’s ass so he could cope with the new speed. While he was deepthroating, he was enjoying the feeling of KJ’s ass, squeezing every time KJ thrust deeper. KJ began to go faster again, he was getting close to blowing his load down Justin’s throat, and swiftly had to pull out. Justin collapsed unto the floor, trying to catch his breath as the saliva was dripping from KJ’s firm cock and onto the floor.

KJ then grabbed Justin, and pushed him onto a bench in the middle of the room ([x](https://i.imgur.com/krTKe18.jpg)). He laid there, watching KJ stand over him adjusting his jockstrap. KJ lifted his socked foot up, and pressed it on Justin’s face. “Enjoy this” commanded KJ. Justin was in pure heaven. He was stroking KJ’s muscular calf as KJ was pressing his foot on his face and groping his own bulge. KJ then moved his leg over and straddled the boy, his ass inches away from Justin's face. He spread his meaty cheeks, exposing his mancunt “You hungry?” “Fuck-k yeah!” Justin replied, his tongue hanging out, drooling all over himself. KJ’s cunt was wide and well fucked looking ([x](https://i.imgur.com/q7mwtED.png)). “Someone has been having fun lately, yeah?” Justin smirked as KJ quietly lowered his ass, sitting on Justin’s face, jiggling it and pushing out his warm cunt for Justin to enjoy. His tongue was licking everywhere, around the rim of his hole, and along the walls inside his ass. The feel of Justin’s long tongue swirling inside his ass instantly made KJ’s cunt juice leak out, slowly dripping into his mouth.

Meanwhile, KJ took off Justin's Yeezys and threw them onto the ground. He took off Justin’s socks and brought them to his nose ([x](https://i.imgur.com/cwMgCfW.png)), inhaling the sweat of a real Hollywood jock before rubbing his body all the way from his neck to his cock, wiping away his sweat and bringing the socks back to his nose. Justin began to get more intense, his motions were getting rougher, and he could tell KJ was enjoying it. KJ was moaning as his smooth cunt was getting eaten; sitting all the way down Justin’s tongue. The stimulation was getting more and more immense for KJ, and he couldn't help but let a hot stream of piss out. His jockstrap immediately became drenched, piss leaking down his thighs and onto Justin’s tattooed chest. KJ pulled his jockstrap down over his cock, and let it piss freely. The juice sprayed all over both of the boys, covering KJ’s face and running down his chiseled body, following the crevices on his torso, and running down onto Justin. KJ opened his mouth, catching the piss, and letting it overflow in his mouth. The liquid was dripping down KJ’s cock and balls, into his hole, being sucked out by Justin, making him slurp on it as well as on KJ’s hole. Still pushing the piss out, KJ grabbed ahold of his shaft and started to rub up and down, making it spray all over the locker room. He was completely covered from his dripping wet hair down to his feet.

As Justin slowed down munching on KJ’s cunt, KJ pulled his jockstrap back above his cock, stood up and turned around, staring at Justin. Bending over and squeezing Justin’s jaw KJ spat the piss into his face as he flicked his tongue over Justin’s lips, tasting his own cunt juices that had been covering Justin’s lips.

As Justin slipped off his ripped Calvins and white tights before throwing them into the piss puddle on the floor, KJ straightened his muscular back and walked over to his gym bag, and pulled out his favorite toy, a thin 27 inch blue depth trainer dildo ([x](https://i.imgur.com/it13lTn.jpg)) which he’d used it many times before on guys at the gym as well as on himself, and he knew how much they enjoyed the feeling. He turned back towards Justin and said “You ready to take all of this?”, taking hold of the toy by the base with his hand and rubbing it all the way down to the tip and backwards with the other. “Fuck… You better make it disappear in this tattooed bod” Justin eagerly replied, slowly stroking his bulging pecs and abs.

KJ walked back and stood over the Canadian jock, his dripping wet jockstrap inches away from Justin’s face. He started dragging the toy over Justin’s thirsty face, rubbing along the outside of his mouth, and smacking his cheeks with it. Justin sucked the tip of the dildo, relaxing his throat and mouth as KJ slipped it in and pulled it out slowly. “The only lube you’re getting is your spit” KJ said as he quickly yanked the toy from his mouth ([x](https://i.imgur.com/9mnp8cn.jpg)). He laid the depth trainer out onto Justin’s tattooed torso, admiring how deep the dildo would go in. "Want this to go all the way in?” KJ asked, dragging the long shiny thing. “Dude, stop being a tease and shove it in” Justin said as KJ grabbed Justin's legs and lifted them up, exposing his plump juicy mancunt. It was bulging out and twitching at the thought of the dildo going in. KJ started to tease his hole, rubbing around the rim, and slowly pressing against his hole. Slowly shoving it in, and after every few inches thrusting the toy. Juice began to leak out, making the dildo slide in and out easier, not that it was difficult without it, Justin’s already destroyed asshole was gaping enough to easily take the toy.

The dildo was 10 inches deep, KJ was shaking it and twisting it as he pushed and pulled the toy, pushing the juices in and letting them flow out. Justin propped his head up with his arms behind his head, watching as KJ was invested in playing with his cunt. The sight of Justin lying on his back, with his arms behind his head, rubbing his blonde buzzcuted hair and exposing his musky armpits, the sight of Justin’s bulging biceps and piss drenched torso, all of that made KJ completely wild. “Fuck yeah-h. Fill the guts” Justin naughtily grinned, slowly stroking his abdominal muscles as KJ kept pushing, going in even deeper. Now 16 inches in as a belly bulge gradually started outlining on Justin’s tight tattooed abs. His moaning got louder and more intense, he started to squirm at the feeling of his guts being filled. He could still easily take more, his loose cunt was used to being filled. KJ put his hand on Justin's torso and rubbed the bulge, enjoying the sight of Justin's abs expanding as he thrusted in and out of his hole.

He was now 20 inches deep, the only part not inside the boy was being held by KJ. KJ suddenly started pulling the toy out, and quickly thrusting it back in, pushing against Justin's prostate, causing his body to shake with pleasure and his cock to release a tiny stream of warm piss. The thrusting got harder, Justin squirmed every time the dildo was pushed back in. KJ then yanked the entire toy, almost slipping out of Justin’s ass with the flow of ass juice, and then jabbed with all his strength, causing the lubed up toy to quickly flow back into Justin, until the base of the dildo had disappeared into his cunt. The toy was now entirely inside Justin's muscled body, all 27 inches. The only way for it to come out was for Justin to push it out. He laid there, wiping piss and sweat around his body, rubbing it into his armpits, and sucking it off his fingers. He felt his own belly bulge, admiring the way the dildo curved in his torso.

“Yeah? You love seeing this tattooed torso bulge like mad?” Justin grinned as KJ bent over Bieber’s abs and flicked his tongue over bulging dildo, tasting off Justin’s sweat and his own piss. It was so hot to watch for Justin so he put his hand on KJ’s head and lowered it to his ass as KJ started flicking his tongue on the throbbing cunt, sucking on the plump lips as he felt the base of the toy inside. Putting his arms around his legs and stretching out his hole, Justin pushed. The dildo began to slowly come out as KJ bit the base, pulling it out with his mouth. Justin relaxed and let the breathtaking stimulations flow through his body. It quickly popped out of his ass, falling onto the floor, and causing Justin to squirt a flow of warm ass juice. Squirting over KJ’s eager face and over the locked bench. KJ leaned in and took one giant lick over the wet asshole, collecting the juice up on his tongue, and swallowing it all. He sucked and munched on Justin's mancunt for good two minutes until it stopped leaking.

Apa picked up the slippery dildo by the tip, and handed it to Justin. Ready to taste himself, he took the toy and brought it to his tongue, flicking it around. “Taste yourself, Bieber” KJ rubbed the dildo all over Justin’s face, and dragged it along his tongue as Justin grunted, tasting himself off the dildo, trying to lick it clean. “That’s more like it” KJ put the thing to side and stepped back a bit: Justin was gaping after the toy, his hole was doing nothing but trying to clench.

“Liking your ass on Instagram was fun, but you never thought this cock is gonna own this cunt” KJ smirked as he lowered his piss drenched jockstrap, his uncut tool springing up and hitting him on the abs. He roughly grabbed Justin’s legs and pulled him closer. The head of his cock was rubbing against the sloppy hole, leaking precum and twitching at the thought of sliding into Justin's warm flesh. Mixing precum and ass juice KJ slipped a couple of inches into Justin’s cunt, slowly thrusting his hips, enjoying the warm inviting feeling of Justin's ass lips wrapping around his thick meaty cock. “Can you believe this? I wonder what your followers would think if you took a picture of me fucking you right now and posted it on Instagram. All those ass pics would be outshined in a second, huh” KJ said with a grin as Justin let out a long moan, trying to reach over to KJ’s bag, but instantly coming back, feeling exhausted.

“Not today?” KJ pulled Justin even closer, making his cock completely disappear in his body. It was now fully logged deep inside Justin, fully shoved in as KJ was pressed tight against Justin's ass cheeks. KJ’s arms were tightly wrapped around Justin’s thighs, he watched as Justin laid there licking his sweaty piss drenched biceps and sniffing at his soaked hairy pits. KJ pulled back, stretching his ass out, and thrusted forward, smacking against Justin, causing his ass to jiggle and his cunt to expand. KJ kept pushing in and pulling out, getting faster every time, Justin's hole getting looser with every thrust. KJ was panting hard, his chest expanding with every breath. Justin’s moaning got louder and quickier every time KJ’s heavy balls slapped against his ass. Tightening his hole around Apa’s cock, squeezing the prick with his ass muscles he made KJ let out a slight moan.

“I know you won’t mind this” the feeling of his thick cock in the tightened hole gave KJ the urge to piss again. He let out a strong stream into Justin’s ass, flowing inside him, covering his walls and filling his guts up . “Fuck yeah, dude! Fill me up!” Justin replied in the middle of his moan. Still thrusting, KJ’s piss squirted out of Justin and onto him, dripping down his muscular legs, onto the floor. Justin placed his hand on his bloated abs and slapped it a few times as he felt the warm piss inside him, hitting his prostate and swirling around his guts and ass, mixing with the juice ([x](https://www.xvideos.com/video8735840/piss_in_ass)). “You fucking love it, don’t you, dump whore! Loving the feel of my piss filling you up? For sure you do! Smack it again ‘cause I’ve got something more exciting”. 

Even once he had stopped pissing, KJ continued to fuck Bieber’s cunt. The piss surrounded his cock leaking out whenever he rammed into Justin. Giving him the final full thrust KJ slowly pulled away, watching his wet dick slip out as Justin’s loose ass lips followed KJ’s slicked up prick. A drippy stream squirted onto KJ’s manhood once he had pulled out. He wiped off his torso and licked it off his fingers, sucking and munching on them as he laid down on the bench, making Justin stand before him. “Now you are gonna push it all for me, Bieber” KJ commanded. “All of this?” Justin eagerly replied as he slowly stroked his bloated belly, his half-hard cock swinging free and dripping precum madly. “I said you are gonna push it all for me. Straddle my face.” Justin moved his leg over KJ’s chest and straddled him, his bubble butt hovering over KJ’s scruffy face and dripping piss. KJ gripped Justin’s slightly furry ass cheeks and and spread them wide, making his smooth leaking cunt and cunt lips stretch out even more. He licked the swollen hole, flicking his tongue around the loosened asshole and tasting the piss that dripped out onto his face. “Push it out, dude. Do it!” KJ uttered as he stuck his tongue out, holding Justin’s ass cheeks spread open with both of his hands. Loosening up his ass muscles Justin let a warm stream hit KJ’s wanting face. His face became drenched in a second. Drenched in a musky mix of his own piss and Bieber’s juices. Filling his mouth up, swallowing as much as possible, the fast stream covered his entire body, the juices were running down his neck, down his tight torso, his armpits dripping wet, and his biceps and pecs were drenched as well.

Once every drop had been pushed out, KJ slapped Justin’s ass a few times and ordered him to turn around “Turn your ass around, Bieber. Like what you see? You always have to clean up after yourself” KJ grabbed him by hair, and dragged him to his pecs. “Taste it off my body.” KJ moaned softly, letting Justin enjoy his slick muscles with his tongue. Dragging him around his abs KJ could smell the scent of his body being drenched in piss and juice. He couldn’t get enough of it. It was so musky that KJ couldn’t help but flex his arm and flash his armpit. He pulled Justin up, dragging him to his armpit “This too.” Munching on his KJ’s pit like a dog on a bone Justin groaned in ecstasy as he sniffed on the hairy skin.

“A hungry boy is still hungry?” KJ made Justin stand up, and then pushed him right over to the corner. Justin was now sitting on the floor, in the puddle of piss; leaning against the lookers. KJ picked up the long used dildo, and walked over to Justin with a smirk on his face. “I don’t have to ask for this again, I’m just gonna do it” KJ said devilishly. “Dude...” Justin excitedly replied as he spread his legs towards KJ, not lifting them up. KJ crouched down to Justin, holding the depth trainer in his hand and placing another on his knee as he stared right into Justin. Wasting no time teasing him, he shoved the first 25 inches inside the vulnerable boy, letting Justin feel the dildo filling him up once again. KJ was tugging at the toy, pushing it back in, wrecking the famous Hollywood heartthrob with it, watching as Justin was panting with his face sweating and his tongue hanging out. Pushing the entire toy in Justin felt the dildo stretching out his skin from inside, giving the defined abs way to the long firm bulge.

“Look at you, Bieber. I’ve got to take a picture of this. Later” KJ panted and turned around, spreading his cheeks propped up by his jockstrap strings, “Take care of this” urging Justin to begin eating his cunt again. Justin grabbed KJ’s waist and pulled him closer. KJ bent over more, arching his muscled back and stretching his hole wide, letting Justin get his tongue deeper. 

Justin grabbed one of his cheeks, pushing it out and squeezing hard. With his other hand, he grabbed his throbbing 8 inch shaft and started to stroke. KJ grabbed his and did the same, enjoying the sound of his soaked cock being shaken. The feeling of Justin swirling his tongue inside his mancunt, pushing on his soft cunt walls made KJ insane and he couldn’t take it anymore as his cock squirted out a large load of cum, jets of white sticky jizz spraying across the steamy room and dripping onto the floor.

Justin felt KJ’s asshole clenching and pulsing on his tongue, not letting it go and soon after hearing KJ moan, his started unloading his seed too. Spurting all over his bulging torso, with his tongue still inside the New Zealandian hunk.

Turning around, KJ pulled himself off Bieber’s tongue and reached over to his gym bag. He pulled out his phone and got back to the boy. “Stick your tongue out. I gotta catch this” Justin was pantning and heavy breathing, slowly stroking his prick as he stuck his tongue out, cum, sweat and piss dripping down his torso, the long dildo outlining on his abs, and froze for a sec. “Taken” KJ said as he threw his phone away and picked Justin up by his arms for a deep kiss, the enormously long dildo still logged deep inside Bieber. They both stood up making out, their glistening wet bodies grinding against each other, exchanging their cum, piss and sweat.

KJ slapped Justin’s ass and pulled back, “You know, I’ve been hearing stuff about you hanging out with that dude Efron. You have to bring him with you for tonight’s workout. That would be fun wrecking both of you"; he picked up his phone again and handed it to Justin, “Dial.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos <3


End file.
